Original Poetry
by Darkfire99
Summary: A collection of poems I wrote and hope you enjoy.
1. Thunderstorm

Thunderstorm

Feel the water, Splash  
Hear the thunder, Crash  
see the lightning, Flash  
Taste your loss like, Trash  
Smell the storm left, Ash  
Sense the maelstrom's, Lash  
Consequences of actions, Rash  
Your hopes now all, Clash

AN: This is one of my first poems I wrote it in twenty minutes on a wet park bench so don't think too lowly of it's lack of flow.


	2. Love

Love

It hurts and heals  
It softens and hardens  
It strengthens and weakens  
It can cause a coward to fight or a warrior to tremble  
It can mend or break  
It can make a weak man strong or a strong man weak  
It could give a lost man hope  
It could take a saviors will  
It could change one's fate  
It is everywhere  
It is powerful  
It is Love


	3. War

War

A war is coming hear its roar  
The wind is moving feel it's bite  
The soldiers march we'll make this out last stand  
The horses rear  
A trumpet sounds  
We will fight until our last  
The peace is gone  
The war's begun  
Now is your last chance  
Turn your backs  
Close your eyes  
And forget all you saw  
We are under threat  
They will regret  
Marching to our walls  
We will show no fear  
Stay steady here  
First blood will soon be drawn  
I am sad to say  
This is the price we pay  
When empires go to war  
But remember this  
Do not dismiss  
How proud you stand this dawn  
Remember all  
Our foes shall fall  
For now we are at  
War


	4. Silence

Silence

I surround the quite  
but you can not hear me  
I am always moving and shifting  
but you can not see me  
I am everywhere you hear nothing  
and nowhere you hear something  
I am a silent moment


	5. Fire

Fire

It sparkles and shines  
It burns and heals  
It lives and dies  
It is never there but always is present  
It is the symbol of hate and love  
It represents life and death  
It begins and ends  
If I eat I will live  
If I drink I will die


	6. Dawn and Dusk by the Brook

Dawn and Dusk by the Brook

All night I lay in my small sand bed  
With nothing on which to lay my little head  
I lay there watching the stars so bright  
While you listen to my song in the fading light  
The fox and deer come by to say  
Hello and goodbye before the morning's ray  
You know now what I have said  
Now out of your bed  
To begin your flight  
Now goodbye until the closing of this warm spring day

AN: I wrote this poem for a friend


	7. Technology

Technology

I create and destroy  
I heal and hurt  
I defend and attack  
I am good and evil  
I am knowledge and nothing  
I confuse and inspire  
I am not defined  
I am


	8. Act

Act

All of your days are spent thinking  
All your hours spent hoping  
All your minutes spent watching  
All your life spent for nothing  
Because you didn't  
Act


	9. The Elements of Life

The Elements of Life

Earth births us  
Air sustains us  
Water cleanses us  
and Fire purifies us

Life has us  
Death takes us  
Sickness holds us  
and Health restores us

Light blinds us  
Darkness hides us  
Hope keeps us  
and Loss reminds us

Hate bites us  
Love keeps us  
Anger pushes us  
and Serenity centers us

Ice slows us  
Warmth hastens us  
Storm calls us  
and Peace watches us

Time hones us  
Sleep repairs us  
Rest sharpens us  
and Toil strengthens us

the Elements balance us  
our Oaths hold us  
our Alignment measures us  
our Emotions focus us  
our Surroundings aim us  
and our Trials teach us

but remember only our Mind controls us.


	10. Living Outside the Family

Living Outside the Family

Watching through windows  
Looking through cracks  
Hearing past walls  
Listening to laughs  
Fated to feel  
Like you don't belong  
Wanting to join but  
You don't know how  
Acting as a stranger  
While they all rejoice  
Waiting and hoping  
Falling behind  
Seeing your family  
While living outside


	11. The Half-Blood Romantic

This poem is based off a story by the same name

While together all our thoughts are always fond  
For together we share a special bond  
She holds another's heart  
And I his sister's hand

Rival student master friend  
We hold each other in high demand  
With loyalty we met  
For loyalty we stay

Separately we fought the crucible's flame  
Together we swam the waters of loss  
Allied we walked the maze for naught  
Alone we fight the winds of love

Knowingly we keep our feelings apart  
For a secret once shared is not secret long  
Closeness makes all feelings stronger  
While distance makes the heart even fonder

Choices made are not easily retracted  
And passions released will not be restrained  
Life continues moving ever forward  
As love rolls forever on


	12. Another candle lit

A light has ascended  
The lamp has burnt it's last wick  
Their time beside us has ended  
And another candle has been lit

Their passing will be remembered  
But on saddening thoughts we will not dwell  
They lived their life and spent it well  
So another candle will be lit

All lives shine bright but short  
Like lamps lit in the night  
After death though their light still shines  
Dimmer but long like all the candles we have lit

While our actions may be our lamps  
The memories we leave behind are our candles  
While other's lamps may light the room  
Our candles light show their path

So while your passing may tint our lamps  
And our loss dim the room  
Always will your light shine  
And so your candle shall be lit

I recently attended a funeral for a family member and as the funeral ended I thought of this poem.


	13. Shadows

Tongues of heat devouring all in sight  
the flames flickering in the night  
but hidden within the flame  
a sight very few can claim  
hidden but bright a Shadow of Light

Present only as in the grip of sleep we lay  
a fleeting sense never meant to stay  
but stop and look around  
for deep under the ground  
hidden far away a Shadow of Day

Stark in its sharpness  
holding all in helplessness  
deep in its own core  
always reaching for more  
hidden through steadiness a Shadow of Darkness

Forgotten and unused by youth  
forcing all searchers to sleuth  
more fragile than ice  
words spoken with it always come at a price  
hidden behind every tooth a Shadow of Truth


End file.
